


Поцелуй со статуей

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Люди, назвавшие себя парой, постепенно раскрываются друг перед другом, стирают оставшиеся границы и начинают открыто проявлять свои чувства. Но Олег оставался пугающе холодным и не подпускал к себе близко. Это должно было изначально насторожить Даню, вот только всепоглощающее чувство влюбленности застилало ему глаза.





	1. 1. Холодный

Никто не объяснял Дане откуда возникает та самая химия между людьми, от которой покалывает кожу и хочется улыбаться. Никто не делал скидок на возраст. Окружающие почему-то ждали от него взрослых осмысленных решений, а Даня с трудом понимал — кто он теперь?  
После окончания проекта и выхода из башни все в одно мгновение перевернулось с ног на голову. Бурцев с самого детства только этого и желал, но не думал, что его мечты сбудутся так быстро — запись на студии, клубные выступления и настоящие сольники... А еще постоянный недосып, бесконечные сообщения в директ с постоянно растущим количеством подписчиков, долги по учебе и абсолютная невозможность хоть ненадолго остаться одному. Хорошо это или плохо Даня еще не определился.  
На реалити понятия личных границ не существовало вовсе. Спустя семь недель Бурцеву казалось, что он знал этих ребят всегда. Для него было совершенно нормальным то, что Кристина скидывала свои рисунки, Сережа спамил в общей чат мемами и приглашениями на концерты его бесчисленных знакомых, а он сам первым делом с утра набирал сообщение Олегу.  
Ничтожная компенсация, учитывая, что после финала Даня на следующий же день почувствовал, что Тернового ему отчаянно не хватает. Тот полтора месяца находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки: спал на соседней кровати, рядом чистил зубы, завтракал, помогал, беспокоился, смешил. И вдруг ничего этого не стало. Знание, что это ненадолго, что всем им нужно побыть в информационном вакууме с семьей, не очень-то успокаивало. Пару дней к ряду Бурцев был сам не свой. Все не мог отвлечься, расслабиться, порадоваться, что все — свобода! Контракт! Впереди огромный тур! Все потому, что одной важной детали для этого не хватало. Олега не хватало.   
Кажется, такую невыносимую потребность в человеке и называют влюбленностью?   
Даню это осознание не особо пугало. Может, потому, что он изначально знал, что для него Олег какой-то... особенный. Ведь хотелось находиться именно рядом с ним, слушать именно его. А может, потому, что при желании в его отношении к Бурцеву можно было различить нотки взаимности. Терновой к нему весь проект тянулся так, как к никому другому. По-особенному. Не совсем по-дружески... По крайней мере Даня ни с кем никогда так не дружил.  
С началом тура эту их связь, над которой все шутили, нельзя было отрицать. Больше никаких камер и микрофонов. Находясь в тысячах километров от Москвы и больших боссов, можно было позволить себе не играть роли. Чем все и пользовались. Кто-то матерился вслух и психовал. Кого-то тянуло делиться наболевшим. В то время как Олег еще больше к тянулся к Бурцеву, буквально ни на шаг от него не отходя.   
Как отличить обыкновенную симпатию от зачатков чего-то большего Даня не знал, а строить какие-то предположения боялся. Несмотря на то что с Олегом они общались достаточно тесно, речи о его личной жизни никогда не заходило. В Ташкенте у Тернового вполне могла оказаться верно ждущая его девушка или вообще жена и парочка симпатичных детишек. Глупо было изводить себя подобными мыслями, но неизвестность, в которой пребывал Бурцев, отвоевывала свое. В один день Дане могло казаться, что воздух между ними искрит, а в другой, что Олега даже в теории не могут привлекать парни.  
Самым логичным в их ситуации было честно поговорить о происходящем. Делать это на ходу, ночью, после изматывающего концерта, в самолете или автобусе было не лучшей идеей. Вместо того чтобы открыться, застигнутый врасплох Олег мог уйти в отрицание. Выискивая подходящий момент, довольствуясь полунамеками, коллекционируя взгляды и взвешивая все «за» и «против», Бурцев дотянул аж до конца августа.  
В промежутке между гастролями почти все свободное время они проводили на студии. Засиживались допоздна, записывали демки, делали какие-то наброски, а еще часами зависали на местной кухне. Все семейные расходились ближе к полуночи, а им торопиться было некуда, да и наедине хотелось побыть. Особенно Дане, все еще прицеливающемуся к разговору. Оттягивать момент и дальше было бессмысленно, лучшего варианта, чем сейчас, ему все равно не найти.   
— О-олеж, я это... п-поговорить хотел, — Бурцев тяжело вздохнул. Все-таки самое сложное — начать.  
— О чем? — Олег, будто почувствовав его настрой, оторвался от телефона, положив его на стол экраном вниз.  
— О н-нас.   
— О нас? — растерянно переспросил Олег. — В смысле?  
— О том, что происходит... — Бурцев опустил взгляд, стараясь перебороть смущение. — Между нами. Что-то ведь происходит?   
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты...  
— Олег, ну не п-придуривайся, — Даня пихнул его ногой под столом. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось проговаривать какие-то очевидные для обоих вещи, которые вслух звучали ужасно нелепо. — Ты же не будешь отрицать, что у нас какая-то неп-правильная дружба?  
— А, — до Тернового действительно будто только дошло о чем речь. — А, ну... Я понял. Да... Прости, какой вопрос ты задавал? Я... — Даня видел как за несколько секунд тот растерялся, засмущался, закрылся... Все разом.  
— Скажи, что мне не кажется.  
— Не кажется, — с некоторым промедлением выдавил Олег.   
— Это значит, — Даня наконец взглянул на Тернового и слабо улыбнулся, — я тебе...  
— Типа нравишься, вроде того... н-наверное, — он и сам запнулся, как-то боязливо отводя глаза. — Я в этом не особо разобрался...  
— Я понимаю, — странно, но в этой ситуации Бурцев находился в более выгодном положении. Он-то все давно понял, все про себя уяснил, а этот взрослый с каким-никаким опытом парень сейчас терялся, будучи не в состоянии выразить свои чувства. Давить на него Даня боялся, но легонько подтолкнуть... — Что теперь с этим будем делать?  
— А что нужно? — наивно выдал Олег.  
— Ну н-не знаю... Что люди делают, когда нравятся друг другу?  
— Встречаются, наверное.  
— Наверное... — даже школьники в своих жалких попытках объясниться друг с другом действуют уверенней.  
— Ты хочешь встречаться? — Терновой напрягся. — Это очень...  
— Сложно, ага, — показалось, что это тот самый момент, когда следует накрыть его руку своей. —Работа, выступления, б-большая часть тура впереди, но... Можно ведь попробовать? — Бурцеву не верилось, что все это происходит на самом деле. Что он сейчас фактически предлагает Олегу Терновому, парню, своим дурацким Домофоном штурмующему чарты и девичьи сердца, встречаться! Кому скажешь — не поверят! Хотя о таком и не говорят. — Я хочу п-попробовать.  
— Попробовать? Странное слово для отношений.  
— Ты не подумай, для меня это не игра, я просто... Не знаю как правильно назвать...  
— Я тебя понял, — решительно оборвал его Олег. — Да. Давай.  
— Д-да?  
— Раз уж такое дело... — Терновой сжал ладонь Дани. Первый раз... вот так. Не по-свойски, а как-то нежно что ли? — Между нами.  
— Раз уж та-акое дело... Скажешь тоже, — сдержать смех было невозможно. Ну или это просто защитная реакция так сработала.  
В вопросе отношений Бурцев ведь был новичком. Встречался, конечно, до этого с парой девчонок в школе и потом колледже, но оно как-то само собой выходило. Без вот таких взрослых и очень неловких разговоров. Без конкретной точки отсчета. Вот казалось бы, еще пару минут назад они абсолютно по-дружески дурачились, таская друг у друга с тарелки еду, а сейчас «встречаются». Даня, естественно, не ожидал, что все изменится мгновенно, но его воображение уже рисовало тайные поздние свидания, как бы случайные касания и поцелуи украдкой. Ну, для начала. Романтические отношения ведь так развиваются? Люди, назвавшие себя парой, постепенно раскрываются друг перед другом, стирают оставшиеся границы и начинают открыто проявлять свои чувства... Но, видимо, не в их случае.  
Все та же переписка двадцать четыре на семь, разговоры, совместные ужины... И никакого подтекста! Олег даже не стал ставить сердечки, желая спокойной ночи. Он будто забыл об обещании «попробовать» и вел себя так, будто между ними ровным счетом ничего не изменилось. Ну или еще не до конца свыкся с мыслью, что они как бы вместе.  
Зная, как долго Терновой разгоняется, Даня решил дать ему фору, хотя бы до начала осеннего тура. Они должны были снова колесить по стране: самолеты и автобусы, дешевые гостиницы и посиделки до утра... А главное, никаких посторонних глаз. Песенные не в счет. Бурцеву почему-то казалось, что если они не знали точно об их влюбленности, то наверняка догадывались.   
И если Даня принимал это как факт и предпочитал вместо того, чтобы загоняться по мелочам, наслаждаться происходящим, то Терновой на такое был не способен. Олег парился буквально обо всем, осложняя жизнь и себе, и Бурцеву. Самонадеянно было ждать, что взаимные чувства избавят того от извечной рефлексии. В его случае это работало с точностью до наоборот.  
Дане хотелось показать Олегу, что волноваться не из-за чего, что все в порядке, что он теперь не один. Самым простым и очевидным казалось наконец сделать первый шаг. Решительный, доказывающий, что теперь они вместе. Слова словами, но физические проявления чувств говорят гораздо больше. Самым естественным и честным Дане показалось просто взять Олега за руку. Они, блин, даже этого не делали! Разве что локтями толкались или касались друг друга случайно, когда шли рядом.  
Они снова были в дороге. Ребята, вымотанные ранним подъемом, спали, а кто не спал, тупил в телефон. Как обычно никому до них не было дела. Как обычно Олег сидел у окна, а Бурцев рядом. Сбоку мирно сопела какая-то женщина, салон самолета был погружен в полутьму, и по даниным меркам обстановка казалась относительно безопасной. Он еще раз опасливо оглянул близстоящие кресла, поправил кофту, лежащую на коленях — и все ради того, чтобы взять за руку.  
Бурцев даже не пытался переплести их пальцы. Просто накрыл своей ладонью ладонь Тернового. Как тогда, на кухне. Только в этот раз тот дернулся, будто пытаясь уйти от прикосновения. Видимо, рефлекторно. А может, с непривычки. В любом случае ему хватило нескольких осторожных, словно успокаивающих поглаживаний, чтобы снова расслабиться и даже на несколько секунд сцепить их руки в замок.  
Первый маленький шажок воодушевил Даню. Он твердо верил — в туре они все нагонят. Хотелось поскорее остаться в номере на двоих, повернуть чертов ключ в замке, повесить табличку «не беспокоить» и, забыв об остальных, наконец посвятить время друг другу. По крайней мере именно такой сценарий в своих наивных мечтах представлял Бурцев. О чем в это время думал Олег понять было сложно.   
Нет, Даня не ждал, что, заперев за собой дверь, Терновой тут же утянет его в кровать, чтобы заняться всяческими непотребствами, но... Им следовало заняться хоть чем-то! Ну правда, за пару недель они разве что за руки подержались. И это двое молодых парней, у которых по определению кровь кипит!   
— Я в душ первым, не против? — вместо того чтобы притянуть Даню к себе, выдав что-то вроде «наконец мы одни», Терновой бросил рюкзак на пол и, стягивая на ходу футболку, свалил в ванную!  
Отлично. Просто замечательно. И стоило ради этого мучиться с признанием? Приятно, конечно, что чувства взаимны, но что толку-то?   
— Чем з-займемся? — только дурак не заметил бы его заискивающий взгляд.   
— Да не знаю, — задумчиво протянул Олег, вешая мокрое полотенце на дверь. — Завтра чек с самого утра... Отдохнуть нужно. Может спать?  
— Серьезно? — Дане совсем не хотелось... спать. Спать со своим парнем. Просто спать. В разных кроватях. Да еще и в девять вечера!  
— Если хочешь, можем посмотреть что-нибудь, — на удивление быстро согласился Олег, будто чувствуя — это меньшее, на что рассчитывал Данька.   
— Хочу.  
— Тогда выбирай, — достав из рюкзака планшет, Терновой опустился на кровать и похлопал рядом с собой.   
По сути, в этой сцене не было ничего необычного. Они и раньше проводили вечера, пытаясь уместиться в одной кровати, деля одеяло и залипая на очередном фильме, матче, стэндапе... Ну или просто пялясь в телефоны. Но теперь, в качестве пары, все ощущалось иначе. Пусть не было каких-то объятий и поцелуев, но были касания и смущенные улыбки...  
Они будто оба учились близости. Бурцев понимал, что Олегу пока сложно — идти навстречу первым, проявлять инициативу и чувства. Вопрос «почему» пока оставался открытым. К стремительному развитию отношений тот был не готов, а Даня... В свои восемнадцать он толком не знал правил этой игры и интуитивно двигался по траектории всех подростковых романов.   
Они переписывались, находясь в одном помещении, и улыбались, смотря друг на друга так, что стоящие рядом обязательно тяжело вздыхали или закатывали глаза. Они лежали в обнимку, действительно в обнимку, с переплетенными ногами, по пол ночи обсуждая какую-нибудь ерунду, и пропадали из поля зрения, смываясь гулять по городу.   
Постоянная близость била по мозгам, и Дане до ужаса хотелось банально лезть целоваться. Фантазии на что-то совсем невинное у него уже не хватало, а от Тернового по-прежнему не исходило никакой инициативы. Он потакал Бурцеву, но при этом не проявляя каких-то своих желаний.   
Иногда Дане начинало казаться, что если он прекратит тянуться первым, их и без того сомнительные отношения тут же сойдут на нет. И уже очень скоро ему выпала возможность проверить свои догадки.   
Даня не строил никаких хитрых планов, просто приболел. Ему стало так хреново, что ни о каких объятиях и речи не шло. Тернового заражать было нельзя. Пусть и сам Олег, войдя в образ няньки, считал иначе. Его еле удалось выгнать на ужин. Оставлять Даню одного тот ни в какую не хотел и вернулся уже минут через десять, наверняка просто закинув в себя какую-нибудь безвкусную котлету из гостиничного ресторана.  
— Ну как ты? — он с обеспокоенным видом присел на кровать.  
— Су-ущественно ничего не изменилось.  
— Голова болит?  
— Немного.  
— Температура?   
— Мы же только мерили, — конечно, забота была приятной, но от этого ежечасного опроса Бурцев уже начал уставать.  
— А горло?   
— Еще не по-олоскал.  
— Эх ты... — Терновой тяжело вздохнул, будто это Даня был виноват в том, что подцепил что-то в череде бесконечных перемещений, и... лег рядом? И не просто лег, а всем телом впечатался в Даню, перекинул руку через его грудь, носом уткнулся в шею. Раньше он никогда себе таких проявлений нежности не позволял. А зря. От его тепла сразу стало как-то... спокойнее, что ли. Близость Олега действовала лучше любого лекарства. Вот он, рядом, шумно дышит, крепко обнимает, лечит...  
Даня даже не заметил, когда они заснули. В одной постели, на одноместной кровати, тесно прижавшись друг к другу... И это ощущалось так странно. По сути они первый раз ночевали вот так, действительно вместе. Не валялись в кровати, болтая, не дурачились, а действительно спали. Ни о каких нежностях речи не шло. О том, чтобы переспать... в том самом смысле, тем более. Но наутро это волновало Даню меньше всего. Главное — Олег наконец сделал шаг ему навстречу.   
Движение вперед несомненно было. Просто изначальные представления Дани об их отношениях не сошлись с реальностью. Из обрывочных рассказов Олега о прошлом стоило догадаться, что специалистом в отношениях тот не был, скорее наоборот. Вместо того чтобы лезть с расспросами и выяснять, где же тот обжегся, Даня часами пялился на губы Олега. На эти обветренные, обкусанные пухлые губы, только и думая — ну когда же? Лезть во время очередных вечерних обнимашек почему-то казалось... подлым, что ли. Терновой ведь этого явно не ожидал, а Даня не хотел выбивать его из зоны комфорта, ограничиваясь пока что только фантазиями.  
Он почему-то наивно полагал, что их первый поцелуй станет чем-то особенным. «Правильным», но момент был давно упущен. За закрытыми дверями номера они пропустили уже сотню таких шансов. А в любых других мало-мальски подходящих локациях всегда присутствовали непрошеные свидетели. Ни о какой публичности речи, естественно, не шло, так что Бурцеву оставалось лишь воображать что-то совсем не реальное. Как в тех фильмах, которые они никогда не выбирали. Не по-пацански как-то...  
Зато придуриваться на чеке — вполне. Сначала Олег сидел в зале и передразнивал Бурцева, пока тот разбирался со звуком. Затем уже сам Даня нарезал круги вокруг Тернового, тыкая того в бока. Они, ничего не опасаясь, касались друг друга на виду у всех — для окружающих это было привычной щенячьей возней. Глупой и не заслуживающей внимания. В то время как Даня захлебывался какой-то дурацкой нежностью. Что бы они не делали, им вместе было так правильно, так легко... Он смотрел на запыхавшегося, вспотевшего Олега, в шутку отбивающегося от него, и не мог сдержать улыбки. Вместо волшебного его накрыло в самый обыкновенный, можно сказать, будничный миг.  
Бурцев потянулся к Олегу прямо за кулисами, пока все еще тусовались на сцене. Схватил Тернового за запястье, чуть потянул на себя и уткнулся в его губы. И никакого ответа, лишь загнанное дыхание.  
— О-олег? — он отстранился. А вдруг ошибся? Вдруг поспешил? Вдруг Терновой еще... не готов, как бы глупо это не звучало в отношении двадцатипятилетнего парня. — Ты чего?  
— Все нормально, просто... растерялся, — тот едва заметно улыбнулся, видимо, пытаясь скрыть напряжение. Но Даня заметил. И снова поцеловал его. Аккуратно, совсем не напирая и страшась, что этот поцелуй будет напоминать поцелуй со статуей. Тот и правда будто окаменел, но только на первую пару секунд. Бурцев облегченно прикрыл глаза, когда наконец почувствовал взаимность. Олег прижался, уместил свои горячие ладони на пояснице и поделился дыханием. А большего и не требовалось.   
Пока не требовалось.  
Раньше Даня и не думал, что такая штука как отношения — загадочная и запутанная — может поддаться какому-то логическому объяснению и превратиться чуть ли не в математическую формулу. Но то, что происходило между ним и Олегом, по-другому назвать было трудно. Они долго и упорно штурмовали одну вершину: будь то признания или объятия, а затем, чуть передохнув и набравшись сил, проделывали следующий отрезок пути. Поцелуй стал еще одной точкой отсчета, после которой действовать нужно было уже куда смелее.  
Дать волю воображению, когда в твоем арсенале только объятья, не так-то просто. Прижать к себе осторожно-крепко-очень крепко, максимум — уместить ладони на плоский заднице, вот и все. А с поцелуями совсем другая история, совсем уже не целомудренная.   
Чем дальше они заходили, тем сильнее начинало крыть Даню. Когда вы едва ли взаимодействуете на интимном уровне, держать себя в руках куда легче. А вот когда поцелуй растягивается на несколько минут, распаляя и заставляя возбуждение закручиваться узлом внизу живота, сдерживать себя становится практически нереально. Бурцеву выть хотелось от невозможности получить большее. Ну или, как сказали бы старшие товарищи, от банального недотраха. Он видел перед собой такого красивого парня с прекрасным телом, допуск к которому безумно хотел заполучить, и терял осторожность.   
Особенно тяжко приходилось, когда их все же расселяли по разным комнатам. Одноместный номер для нормального человека — радость. К концу тура ребята порядком устали друг от друга, каждому хотелось уединения. Но не Дане. Он уже привык к постоянной близости, привык, что можно сдвинуть кровати и проснуться среди ночи от того, что Олег во сне зарядил рукой по лицу, а потом пытаться в отместку спихнуть того на пол. А тут тебе номер со всеми удобствами и, главное, большой кроватью — валяйся, отдыхай, да хоть по диагонали ложись. Но Даня все равно шел к Олегу. И плевать, что ближе к полуночи его категорично выставляли за дверь. Терновой считал, что ночевать вместе не стоит. Мало ли кто что заметит... Ну хотя бы на свою порцию поцелуев перед сном можно было смело рассчитывать.  
Он устроился на груди Олега, тщательно исследуя языком его рот, загнанно дыша и стараясь выжать из этого поцелуя тот максимум, который позволял Олег. Даню совершенно не устраивало как лениво тот отвечал, осторожно поглаживая лопатки и наслаждаясь лишь этим. Хотелось узнать — где у Тернового тот предел, после которого крышу рвет? Что нужно сделать, чтобы тот перестал закрываться и выпустил наружу ту бурю чувств, которая в нем жила? Жила ведь? Не могла не...  
Данька пробовал разно: кусал, вылизывал, вытворял языком такое, что мозги у самого коротило. Благодаря пьянящему чувству влюбленности напополам с разбушевавшимися гормонами возбуждение застилало глаза. Как можно не хотеть? Как можно сдерживаться? И если, сидя у себя в номере, Даня послушно проговаривал то, что в их случае отношения развиваются не так стремительно как у всех вокруг, то сейчас ни о чем другом, кроме доступа к телу, думать не мог.   
Ведь пора уже. Совершенно точно пора.   
Даня повел лопатками, заставляя Олега убрать ладони, а сам уселся к нему на бедра, тут же потянувшись за очередным поцелуем и к молнии на джинсах. Ему хотелось этого, хотелось сделать парню приятно... Сделать так, чтобы он наконец раскрылся.   
— Э-э-эй! — Олег дернулся, когда пальцы коснулись обнаженной полоски кожи над кромкой ткани. — Дань, ты...  
— Тише, расслабься...  
— Не надо, — он уперся Дане в плечи. — Не сейчас.  
— В с-смысле? — пелена возбуждения еще не спала, и Бурцев совершенно не понимал — что произошло? Почему Олег дал красный свет? — Почему нет? — он обиженно отодвинулся к изножью кровати, увеличивая дистанцию.  
— Я просто не могу, — Олег отвел взгляд. — Слишком быстро...  
— Быстро? Ты издеваешься?   
— Для меня — да, — голос стал тверже — Я должен это объяснять? Для меня сложно сближаться... вот так, — Олег сглотнул. — Да, мы вроде как решили, что в отношениях, и тебе типа... хочется, и это нормально, но... Я долго запрягаю. Понимаешь?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Даня. Ему это замечание про отношения совсем не понравилось. В смысле «вроде»?  
— Все... — Терновой замолк, будто подбирая слово, — будет. Но постепенно. Надеюсь, ты...  
— Хорошо, — Даня выдавил ободряющую улыбку. Знал ведь, что не нужно давить, но уступил тупому желанию.   
Олег не переставал удивлять Бурцева. Он без каких-либо проблем мог ходить за кулисами без футболки, сверкая своим подкачанным торсом, при этом, когда дело доходило до сколько-нибудь интимных прикосновений, тушевался. Но постепенно они все-таки узнавали друг друга, и Терновой давал слабину — позволял Дане осыпать свои ключицы и грудь поцелуями, постепенно спускаясь ниже к животу. Именно что позволял. Позволял изучать себя, свои реакции, но сам пока не проявлял исследовательского пыла, все еще предпочитая отзываться и оценивать, чем вести. Бурцев уже успел с этим смириться. Олег... такой, и все тут. Ему нужно больше времени, больше близости, и Даня давал ему все это. Он не старался быть робким и подыгрывать, наоборот без стеснения оставляя засосы в самых не очевидных местах, еще недавно скрытых от его глаз слоями одежды.   
Такой вот прогресс к концу тура. Вспоминая с какими мыслями он отправлялся на осенние гастроли, Даня убеждал себя, что три месяца — не так уж много, чтобы драматизировать. Ведь далеко не все прыгают сразу в койку. Даня так и не хотел. Несмотря на то, что до некоторых вещей они доходили так долго, закончить путь, начавшийся с осторожного прикосновения в самолете, продолжившийся первым поцелуем за сценой, наконец-то случившейся близостью в гостиничном номере казалось логичным и правильным. Даня был готов приложить для этого все усилия.   
Олег лежал на спине, шумно дыша и вцепившись руками в одеяло, пока Даня методично спускался вниз. Начал с шеи, чуть морщась из-за колючей трехдневной щетины, затем спустился к груди, старательно уделяя внимание каждой родинке, и языком вниз, чтобы добиться от Тернового сдавленного стона. Тот разогревался ужасно долго, и в их случае долгая прелюдия была скорее не приятным дополнением, а строгой необходимостью. Даня убил немало времени, чтобы опытным путем выяснить — что Олегу нравится. Как. Где. Задавать ему прямые вопросы все равно было без толку. Тот лишь смущался и пожимал плечами, мол, не знаю, сложно сказать, по-разному, еще больше подстегивая юношескую страсть к исследованиям.   
Помня о прошлой своей ошибке, он не напирал. Действовал осторожно, дожидаясь положительного отклика на каждое прикосновение. Конечно, хотелось чувствовать прикосновения и на себе, хотелось внимания, но эгоистичное желание наконец перейти черту все-таки перевешивало. Оставив последний поцелуй на животе, Даня уверенно потянул шорты вместе с боксерами вниз и пару раз провел ладонью по члену Тернового. Не то чтобы у него в этом деле был какой-то опыт, но... теорию изучил неплохо. Устроившись поудобней, он, жутко волнуясь, провел по стволу языком, успокаивающе поглаживая Олега по бедру. Казалось, лишь этого легкого, почти невесомого прикосновения хватило, чтобы Терновой... взбрыкнулся.   
В считанное мгновение его тело напряглось. Отстранившись, он сел на кровати, подобрав колени к груди и уставившись на Бурцева ошалелым взглядом. А тот просто не понимал. Не понимал, почему, сука, это происходит? Снова. Почему все не как у нормальных людей? Почему, когда кажется, что все идет просто прекрасно, что они оба готовы, случается такая херня? Ведь Терновой, сидящий сейчас напротив, был совсем не похож на человека, желающего близости. Как странно бы это не звучало, он выглядел банально испуганным. Это чувствовалось.   
— Что с-случилось? — Даня всегда избегал таких разговоров, но сейчас его буквально трясло от непонимания. В чем проблема? Отговорка про «слишком быстро» уже не прокатывала.  
— Не спрашивай, — Терновой прикрыл лицо руками. — Правда. Не сейчас.  
— Я что-то не так сде-елал? — может, повышать голос было не лучшей идеей, но у Дани нервы сдавали.  
— Все так. Наверное  
— Наверное?!  
— Тише, — одними губами попросил Олег. — Дело в...  
— Во мне? — самый простой ответ — почему у них не клеится. Самый простой и самый болезненный. У Дани паззл в голове сложился буквально за секунду. — Ты м-меня не хочешь?  
— Не хочу, — закусив щеку, выдохнул Олег.


	2. 2. Долгожданный

Это совсем неуместное, опровергающее логику «не хочу» эхом отдавалось в голове Бурцева. До него даже смысл сказанного дошел не сразу. Не то чтобы Даня не понимал как можно не хотеть его — такого юного и готового. Он в принципе не понимал... Может раньше, где-то на задворках сознания, и догадывался, что не все в порядке, что с близостью у Олега какие-то сложности, но, столкнувшись с этим, беспощадно тупил.  
— Как это? Н-не понимаю...  
— Я... Мне, наверное стоило сказать об этом раньше. Извини.  
— За что? — Бурцев во все глаза смотрел на стушевавшегося Олега. — О чем сказать?  
— Обо всем... — Терновой неопределенно махнул рукой, — этом. Так было бы правильно. Честнее по отношению к тебе.   
— Все еще не понимаю, — Даня чувствовал, что Терновой волнуется не меньше, если не больше, чем он сам. Откровения, что бы за ними не пряталось, явно давались ему с трудом. А после такого... Бурцев едва ли мог придумать более неловкую и вместе с тем печальную ситуацию. Они, обнаженные, сидят на смятой постели друг перед другом и пытаются поговорить. — Что значит «н-не хочу»?  
— То и значит, — Олег будто только сейчас понял, что все еще без штанов, и дернул одеяло на себя.  
— Я тебе не нравлюсь ну... в этом плане? Не возбуждаю?  
— Тут дело не в тебе, — Терновой потянулся было к Дане, но передумал. — Меня эта сторона отношений в принципе не интересует.  
— Так бывает? — прозвучало глупо, но у Дани и в самом деле никак не получалось сложить два и два.  
— Видимо, — Терновой невесело усмехнулся.  
— Объясни.  
— Просто так было всегда, — он пожал плечами. — Когда все это начинается — первые более-менее серьезные чувства, ночные переписки, поцелуи украдкой? Лет в четырнадцать-пятнадцать? Я влюблялся-не влюблялся, не знаю, но появлялись какие-то подобия отношений... с девушкой, — Олег мельком глянул на Даню, оценивая реакцию. — Не то чтобы я особо соображал как это работает, но мы много гуляли, я провожал ее до дома, решался брать за руку, целовал... Тебе нормально это слушать?  
— Д-да, вполне, — кивнул Даня. Он никакой ревности не ощущал. Какие-то девчонки из прошлого его мало интересовали.  
— Потому что знал, что так надо. Что так делают все. Не потому что чувствовал какую-то потребность в этих встречаниях, — Олег, чуть расслабившись, откинулся на стену. — Я уже у нее и дома побывал, и кино мы смотрели, и... Все. Мне этого было вполне достаточно. Большего не... именно, что не хотелось. Странно для подростка, у которого от гормонов наоборот должно крышу рвать? Вот и она так подумала. А я честно сказал, что на большее пока не готов. Мне правда так казалось. Если тело не просит, значит рано. Естественно, меня такого... неправильного бросили. Я несильно этим загонялся, тем более поступление в мед на носу было, нервы и все такое. Меня никогда особо не напрягало, что делают все вокруг. Вот и тогда все встречались, ммм... пробовали, рассказывали об этом, а я... Да мне и так неплохо было. До следующей девушки. Повелся, поддался... Чисто физически поддался. Чтобы себе, наверное, что-то доказать. Но в том-то и дело, ничего кроме понимания, что со мной что-то не так, тот неловкий первый секс не принес. Никакого удовлетворения. Никакого удовольствия.  
— Подожди, но мы же с тобой це-еловались и все такое. Мне казалось, тебе нравилось или, — думать об этом не хотелось, но вывод напрашивался сам собой, — это тоже было без удовольствия?   
— Мне было приятно. У этого была эмоциональная отдача. Теплота. Для меня это важно. А остальное... — Олег оглядел в комнату, будто специально не смотря Дане в глаза. — Мне это не нужно.  
— И с парнями? — глупый по сути вопрос. Учитывая, что Бурцев вообще не был уверен, что у Олега были до него какие-то парни.  
— У меня в принципе нет потребности... в сексе. В интимной близости. Ни с кем.  
— Я... К-как это? Почему?  
— Ты думаешь, я знаю? — огрызнулся Терновой, ясно давая понять, что расспросы Дани забрались дальше, чем он мог позволить.   
— Но ты... у тебя ведь все ра-аботает, — прозвучало как-то совсем по-детски, но... Бурцев ведь сам видел!   
— Это физическая реакция тела, естественная. Я ничего не могу с ней сделать. Но никакими моими внутренними желаниями она не подкреплена.  
— То есть... ты меня не хо-очешь? — подытожил Даня.  
— Я так и сказал.   
— Это нечестно, — Даня все еще не понимал. Вообще ничего. Почему? Как? Что с этим делать дальше? Столько усилий, чтобы сблизиться, и все в пустую? — Мне п-подумать н-нужно. Я пойду... — он поднялся с кровати. Хотелось поскорее убраться отсюда, остаться одному и попытаться переварить полученную информацию.   
Бурцев надеялся, что не встретит никого по пути в свой номер. Один его растерянный вид мог вызвать много ненужных вопросов. Ответов на которые, естественно, не было. В голове царил хаос. Нужно было разобраться в услышанном, вникнуть, понять... Но погружаться в это не осталось сил: ни эмоциональных, ни даже физических. Тело будто сдалось — ноги не держали, а обед просился наружу. Все как перед серьезным экзаменом в колледже.  
Хотя в какой-то степени это и стало экзаменом. Проверкой на прочность: можно ли принять, что твой парень тебя не хочет? Даня честно не знал. У него эта информация никак не усваивалась. Просто... как? Он видел перед собой потрясающе красивого парня: высокого, в меру подкаченного, с самой искренней улыбкой и трогательными ямочками, так контрастирующими с образом бэдбоя. Еще до того как Даня узнал Тернового поближе, он был уверен, что тот, может, не особо распространяясь об этом, спит с кучей девчонок, потому что... а как иначе? На него же поклонницы только так вешались. Бурцев сам видел. И даже со злорадством думал, что зря стараются, потому что это Олег, и им тут точно ничего не светит. А по итогу не светит никому...  
И что теперь делать? То есть Даня, воспитанный весьма прогрессивными родителями, не строил воздушных замков и прекрасно понимал, что секс — одна из важных составляющих отношений. Для кого-то главная, для кого-то не столь, но в любом случае — необходимая. Если люди вместе, они занимаются сексом. Потому что это естественно. Потому что этого хочется. И Дане хотелось, Даню тянуло. А вот Олега — нет. Тупик. Бурцев понятия не имел как из него выбраться. Куда проще не мучать друг друга и расстаться на берегу.   
Только вот Даня к Олегу очень привязался. Он так долго желал этих отношений и до сих пор был влюблен в Тернового, чтобы порвать с ним. Но как продолжать, если даже не знаешь с какой стороны теперь подступиться к своему парню? Где грань, после которой тому... неприятно?  
Да, Олег говорил, что процесс лишь не приносит ему удовольствия, но что если он просто не хотел обидеть Даню? Что если нежность, которую тот испытывал к Бурцеву, заставляла его через силу принимать какие-то интимные порывы? От одной этой мысли становилось жутко неуютно и даже страшно. Бурцев не хотел Олега принуждать. Не хотел быть причиной его дискомфорта. Раз за разом прогоняя в голове их разговор, он все больше накручивал себя, пока не дошел до мысли, что любая близость для Тернового может быть потенциально болезненной.  
Стратегии лучше, чем отстранитьcя, Даня не придумал. В один момент все стало таким запутанным, сложным и давящим, что восемнадцатилетний пацан вроде него это просто не вывозил. Он мог ожидать чего угодно: проблем в семье, в прошлых отношения, но... не этого.   
Теперь, находясь рядом с Олегом, следовало просчитывать каждый шаг. Учитывая, что Бурцев в своих порывах сдерживаться не привык, это было еще то испытание. Тем более при ребятах. Все привыкли подшучивать над их близкими и очень теплыми отношениями, по-доброму и по-разному. За полгода в туре они буквально вросли друг в друга, стали единым целым и понятие «личное» практически стерлось. Для Дани было абсолютно нормальным виснуть на Олеге, класть голову на его плечо, лезть в тарелку или пихать в бок, чтобы тот ответил за двоих «мы не поедем никуда, останемся в номере». Все это являлось не столько элементами романтических отношений, сколько их привычным стилем общения. Общения, которое в рамки открывшихся обстоятельств совсем не вписывалось.   
Так, в один из немногочисленных свободных дней, им в кои-то веки надоело сидеть в гостинице. Было решено пройтись — недалеко совсем, может, до ближайшего парка. На город уже опустилась осенняя темень, холод неприятно забирался под тонкую ветровку, и как хорошо было бы прижаться к теплому боку... Они бездумно шли по узкой аллее, периодически встречая лишь припозднившихся собачников, болтали... ни о чем, как всегда. И Даня очень хотел проникнуться моментом, расслабиться и позволить случиться всему, но не давал себя спуска. Он ведь обещал — сначала нужно разобраться. А вот Олег ничего подобного, видимо, в мыслях не держал. Для него будто ничего не изменилось. Ну или он делал вид, что ничего не изменилось... По крайней мере именно Терновой потянулся, чтобы приобнять. Ведь никого рядом нет, можно себе позволить.  
— Ну, О-олег, — Бурцев повел плечом, скидывая руку. — Не надо.  
— Почему?  
— Мы же на улице, — Даня воровато осмотрел пустой парк. — Не стоит.  
Ему не давала покоя мысль о том, что Терновой делает это специально, в виде компенсации, в виде извинения. Пусть тот говорил, что поцелуи и объятия это в первую очередь эмоции — приятные эмоции — после всех последующих откровений верилось в это слабо. Бурцев слишком хорошо помнил, как Олег его оттолкнул, помнил его голос и взгляд в тот момент и не хотел повторения.  
Труднее всего оказалось контролировать ситуацию, когда они были наедине в замкнутом пространстве, в том же гостиничном номере. В такие моменты оставалось лишь завалиться вместе на кровать и бездумно пялиться в экран, смотря что-нибудь как в еще недавние старые-добрые. Да, бок о бок, тело к телу, но у этих прикосновений не было подтекста. Даня не ластился, не лез как раньше.  
Зато Олег... Кому и что тот вдруг вздумал доказывать оставалось неясным, но стоило Бурцеву прикорнуть, так и не перебравшись к себе на кровать, как через пелену дремы он почувствовал, руки Тернового, обвивающие его и притягивающие ближе. И черт возьми, это было так желаемо! Именно «желаемо» в ужасно пошлом смысле — вот так податься назад, прижаться задницей к паху Олега... И тогда бы сдержаться шансов не осталось, а быть отвергнутым снова Даня совсем не хотел. Одного раза достаточно.   
— Жарко, — пробурчал он будто сквозь сон. — Не нужно.  
— Ладно... — с промедлением и вроде даже разочарованием отозвался Терновой, тут же отстраняясь.  
Даня понимал, что своим молчанием, своей тупой обороной делает им обоим только больнее. Сколько еще они смогут находиться в таком подвешенном состоянии, вроде встречаясь, но сведя к минимуму все хоть сколько-нибудь личные моменты? Да еще и тур подходил к концу. Тур, где вечно одни проблемы сменялись другими, и многое прощалось. Уникальный отрезок их жизней, который никогда больше не повторится. А впереди — неизвестность. Даже подписанный контракт не давал Бурцеву никакой уверенности, ведь такое понятие как «мы» для их с Олегом отношений там не прописывалось.   
Следовало ловить эти особые моменты, позволять случиться всему, чего хочется, действовать по наитию. Ведь они все еще были как минимум друзьями, которым приятно и радостно провести время вместе. Необязательно везде включать сексуальный подтекст. На той же автограф-сессии, одной из последних, его и быть не могло, но Даня все равно старался лишний раз с Олегом не взаимодействовать и не провоцировать его. Просто стоим рядом, улыбаемся, никаких касаний — даже случайных.   
За какую-то пару недель его осторожность и желание не навредить начало граничить с паранойей. Бурцев, конечно, отдавал себе отчет в том, как это выглядит со стороны. Что это заметно. Что Лена явно не понимает, что происходит между ее артистами. Что ребята смотрят настороженно. Что сам Олег сбит с толку. Каждый из этих пунктов вызывал столько проблем и требовал стольких объяснений, что хотелось лишь забиться в номер и никому ничего не рассказывать.  
Но пришлось.   
— Дань, может, это я дурак и чего-то не понимаю, — они уезжали сразу после концерта, и Бурцев совсем не ожидал разговора буквально на чемоданах, — но это что сегодня было?  
— Ты о чем? — обреченная на провал попытка слиться.  
— И не только сегодня, — Терновой прекратил сбор и уселся на кровать, в то время как Даня еще усерднее принялся копаться в футболках. — Это все из-за того, что я сказал... ну, тогда? Ты будто сам не свой.  
— Ра-азве? — Бурцев надеялся, что Олег не расслышал вырвавшиеся нотки сарказма.  
— Да не прикидывайся ты! Я вообще сейчас не понимаю — вместе мы или как?  
— В-вместе, — прозвучало не слишком-то убедительно.  
— То есть, по-твоему, нормально, когда один сторонится другого, дергается и прикоснуться лишний раз не дает?  
— Если этот другой трахаться не может, то да, — выпалил Даня, тут же прикусив язык. — Из-звини, я не х-хотел... Олеж, это не...  
— Хотел, — Терновой опустил голову. — Значит в этом проблема?  
— Ну ты сам подумай, — Даня не хотел усложнять и без того непростую ситуацию, в которую они себя загнали. — Т-тебе этого вроде как и не хочется.  
— Я не о таких... прикосновениях.  
— Какая разница? Просто хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя комфортно а не... не терпел меня.  
— В смысле? Это же...  
— П-понимаешь, — Даня осторожно присел рядом, — я боюсь, что тебе приходится переступать через себя. Что тебе все это не просто не н-нужно, а... не знаю, как правильно сказать... противно? — на самом деле он был рад наконец выговориться. — Ты как будто тянешься ко мне только потому, что так нужно, потому что у нас вроде как отношения. А какие это отношения, если мне хо-орошо, а тебе нет?  
— Тише. Остановись, — Олег положил руку на его колено то ли чтобы успокоить, то ли чтобы дать знак, что и у него есть право голоса. — Я бы не делал того, что мне... противно. Если я обнимаю или целую тебя, значит мне это нравится. Нравится. Понял? Это эмоции в первую очередь.  
— А не в первую...  
— Я... блять! — Терновой подорвался с кровати. — Я тянусь к тебе, а ты вбил в голову не пойми что и шарахаешься от меня!  
— Даже если так... — начал было Бурцев, но Олег снова его перебил.  
— Дай договорю. В том, что я делаю, нет никакого компромисса. Сейчас нет. Но он необходим. Просто потому что иначе... какие отношения?  
— Я не хо-очу, чтобы ты делал что-то против... своего желания.  
— Мы найдем тот вариант, который устроит обоих, — без этой бараньей упертости Олег бы никогда не выиграл проект. Если он что-то решил — лоб разобьет, но сделает.  
— Ты у-уверен? Правда хочешь попробовать? — Даня должен был спросить еще раз. Убедиться на сто процентов, прежде чем двигаться дальше.  
— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь.  
И они попробовали. Начали практически заново. Дане было непросто перебороть свою слепую уверенность в том, на что любое физическое взаимодействие с ним Олег идет через силу. Все его слова и действия ощущались скорее как уступки, чем действительно компромисс. Бурцев ведь со своей стороны ничем не жертвовал. Он и раньше двигался медленно, будто наощупь, и сейчас, когда после небольшого перерыва они друг от друга поотвыкли.   
Снова несмело целовать и устраивать руки у другого на поясе казалось чем-то странным, но на этот раз по крайне мере осознанным. Стоило обойтись без резких движений, потому что для Тернового происходящее между ними было в некотором роде испытанием. Хотя, честно сказать, в тайне Бурцев наделся, что проблема куда менее глубокая, и Олегу просто не везло. Да, он не может со всеми, любой ему не подходит. Но вот Даня... С ним обязательно получится. Уж он-то постарается!  
Тем более что теперь они подошли к вопросу более... основательно, что ли. Никакой спонтанности, синяков после столкновений с твердыми поверхностями во время поцелуя, никаких отодранных случайно пуговиц. И если главной заслугой Бурцева было то, что он окончательно обуздал свои подростковые порывы, то Олег наоборот осмелел. Начал проявлять инициативу, двигаться вперед, тем самым давая понять, что на данном этапе для него допустимо. И порой Даню не отпускало ощущение, что Олег делает это если не через силу, то уж слишком продумано, не давая себе шанса отдаться чувствам. Но он это делал. Делал по своей воле.  
— Давай.  
— М-м-м? — Даня не привык размениваться на разговоры, пока они... изучают друг друга. Уж слишком это был желанный и приятный процесс, чтобы отвлекаться. Тяжелых вздохов вполне достаточно, чтобы оценить реакцию партнера.   
— Я готов, — Олег, лежащий на спине и до этого с готовностью принимающий все ласки и внимание Бурцева, отстранился. — Давай сегодня. Сейчас.  
— В смысле... — Даня надеялся, что не залился краской как школьник. — Ну, в э-этом самом смысле? — он спрятал куда подальше зудящую мысль о том, что «скорее бы». Научился, наслаждался каждой минутой и узнал, что помимо самого секса есть еще очень много приятных вариантов совместного времяпрепровождения. Поэтому такое внезапное согласие Тернового застало врасплох.  
— Ага, — тот слабо улыбнулся. — Пора.  
— Уверен? — Бурцеву требовалось удостовериться на все сто процентов. — Сейчас? Не за-автра, не...  
— Не усложняй. Я знаю, что мне нужно, — Олег подобрался, усаживаясь на кровати. — Что нам нужно.  
На самом деле Даня так долго ждал этого момента, столько размышлял как это будет, фантазировал и представлял самые разные варианты, что сейчас самый простой, самый банальный сюжет вызывал у него неконтролируемый шквал волнения. Наверное, стоило встать, достать из рюкзака все необходимое, что таскал с собой уже очень давно, надеясь, но вместо этого он продолжал тупо пялиться на Олега.  
Это же первый раз. И не в смысле их первый, а вообще... Первый подобный опыт в его жизни. И хоть теорию Даня изучил вдоль и поперек, не пренебрегая наглядными материалами, сейчас желудок сводило от иррационального страха. Что у них выйдет? Он — совсем неопытный, Олег — со своими загонами...  
— Ну... начнем? — голос Тернового вывел его из ступора.  
— Д-да, сейчас... — Даня поднялся с кровати, чтобы взять смазку и презервативы. Да, не слишком романтично, но что поделать.  
Зато они были готовы. Наверное. В том плане, что за фактической прелюдией провели уже около часа, раздевшись, дотронувшись до самых сокровенных мест и даже сорвав пару стонов. Правда эта заслуга оказалась на счету Тернового. Довести Бурцева до крайней степени возбуждения было не то что очень сложно...  
Он вновь устроился на бедрах Олега, потянулся для поцелуя, одновременно с этим оглаживая его бока, ребра, словно делясь своим состоянием. В ответ Олег почти привычно устроил ладони на заднице парня, чуть подтягивая на себя, сжимая. Даже такая инициатива Даню жутко заводила.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что начнет все сам Терновой? Почему-то Бурцев был уверен, что, получив зеленый свет, ему придется все устраивать самому. Но нет.   
— Сма-а...  
— Я знаю, — одной рукой Терновой уже шарил по кровати, куда Даня кинул баночку, а второй спустился чуть ниже, раздвигая ягодицы и обеспечивая себе лучший доступ.   
Подготовка оказалась... не из приятных. Скорее нечто среднее: тянущая боль чередовалась с волнами возбуждения, то накрывающими так, что Бурцеву оставалось лишь поскуливать, уткнувшись Олегу в плечо, то сходящими на нет и заставляющими стискивать зубы, лишь бы не дать повода для волнения. Волновать Тернового Дане хотелось меньше всего. Проще было перетерпеть, чем дать Олегу возможность хоть краем мысли зацепиться за то, что ему больно... Все бы закончилось в тот же момент, даже толком не начавшись. Ну уж нет!  
Сосредоточенность, с которой Олег подходил к процессу, поражала. И откуда только понабрался? Один палец, два... На третьем Бурцев взбрыкнулся, решив, что достаточно. Боль постепенно сошла на нет, оставив после лишь чистое желание, контролировать которое было уже невозможно. Слишком долго он прятал его, подавлял, чтобы терпеть сейчас, когда член Тернового упирался в бедро. А хотелось поскорее ощутить его в себе!  
— Давай уже, — Даня нетерпеливо поерзал, намеренно задевая стояк Олега. Места стеснению и робости уже не осталось.  
— Нужно еще...  
— Мне до-остаточно, — и откуда только в нем взялась эта уверенность? — Давай.  
Ощутив на мгновение пустоту внутри, пока Терновой возился с презервативом, Даня расслабился, насколько это было возможно, и тихо застонал, почувствовав, как входит головка.  
— Ох... М-может сразу...  
— Я не буду. Не хочу торопиться, — Терновой выглядел уж очень напряженно. Даже капельки пота на висках блестели. — Вдруг...  
— Все будете замечательно, — Бурцев наклонился к нему для поцелуя. — П-продолжай.   
Олег неуверенно, будто на пробу, толкнулся глубже. Даня старался не думать о том, что при этом он, может, ничего и не чувствует. Но по крайней мере чисто технически у Тернового на него стоял, а это уже что-то до значит. Все остальное можно с легкостью взять в свои руки. В прямом и переносном смысле. Даня даже не старался сдерживаться, упершись ладонями в грудь любовника и подмахивая. Ему сносило крышу от ощущения заполненности, от эмоций, от такого красивого, раскрасневшегося Тернового...  
— Можно сильней... п-пожалуйста, — Бурцев безрезультатно пытался поймать дыхание Олега, и в противовес своим словам самостоятельно насаживаясь на член в том ритме, в котором хотелось. Его губы беспорядочно бродили по лицу, шее, плечами Тернового, касаясь родинок и оставляя поцелуи-укусы, а голова шла кругом.   
Казалось, что время остановилось, а весь мир сжался до их постели, до Олега, так крепко прижимающего его к себе, заставляющего выгибаться и издавать совсем уж непристойные звуки. Все ощущения постепенно стягивались к низу живота, с каждым новым толчком ближе подводя к краю.   
В первое мгновение Бурцев даже не понял, почему вокруг все замерло, почему мышцы так невыносимо свело... Он чувствовал, как пальцы Тернового сомкнулись на его члене, как из горла вырвался протяжный стон, как сперма залила живот парня под ним. Казалось, что из тела разом исчезли все кости, напряжение в один момент схлынуло, и безумную гонку сменило какое-то нереальное безмолвное спокойствие.   
Хотелось хоть немного продлить этот момент полного единения. Полежать вот так, рухнув на грудь Тернового, чувствуя его в себе, но... Как только оргазм накрыл Бурцева, как только он достиг логичного конца, Олег вышел из него. Сразу. Хотя Даня и не против был, чтобы тот еще немного попользовался его расслабленным телом, вколачиваясь, доводя себя до разрядки, наслаждаясь этим.  
Наслаждаясь... Слишком легко оказалось за пеленой возбуждения забыть о такой важной детали их отношений. Во время секса Олег не чувствовал и сотой доли тех эмоций, что испытывал Даня. Поэтому он и предпочел более простой способ. Сняв презерватив, несколько раз провел ладонью по члену, доводя до точки. Даня бы с радостью ему помог, разве что отдышавшись немного.... Ведь его целью был не только секс. Он согласился бы на любые подвиги, чтобы доказать, показать Олегу как может быть классно. Куда круче кончить от неумелого минета, чем от банальной дрочки. Хотя и то, и другое в их случае дело чисто механическое.   
Но даже несмотря на все это: несколько сбитый конец, общую неловкость и непродолжительность процесса — Бурцев был доволен. Ведь все случилось по обоюдному согласию. Они оба... достигли разрядки и теперь лежали рядом, молча, не обсуждая произошедшее. Пока не обсуждая.


	3. 3. Вынужденный

Начинать разговор не тянуло. Хотелось как можно дольше наслаждаться блаженной пустотой в голове, когда нет ни одной связной мысли. Или вообще провалиться в сон, прижавшись к горячему телу рядом. Вот только стадию замалчивания всего и вся они вроде преодолели.  
Даня, кое-как пытающийся активизировать здравый смысл, понимал, что обсудить, хоть коснуться того, что произошло между ними сейчас, все же стоит. Во-первых, это был их первый раз. Во-вторых, учитывая обстоятельства Олега, его исход был непредсказуем.  
— К-как ты? — абсолютно идиотский вопрос после секса. К тому же ответа на него Даня побаивался. Чувствовал, что Олег может и соврать, и себя обманывать.  
— Я? — тот удивленно вскинул брови. — Да нормально.  
— И все? — Даня ткнул парня в бок. — Ну, то есть... как ощущения? Тебе было хорошо? Это ведь ва-ажно.   
— Хорошо, — пусть с некоторым промедлением, но подтвердил Олег. — Все ведь прошло как надо?  
— Для меня — более чем. А что касается т-тебя? — Бурцев сел на кровати, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть Терновому прямо в глаза. — Т-тебе понравилось?  
— Ну... да? — голос звучал не слишком уверенно. — В смысле... я худшего ожидал.  
— Ну спасибо...  
— По сравнению с моими... с моими прошлыми попытками — было прекрасно. Правда.  
— То есть тебе это... нормально? Ну, заниматься сексом, — проговаривать это было ужасно неловко, так что Бурцев мгновенно залился краской. — Со мно-ой.  
— С тобой — да, — Олег ободряюще улыбнулся. — Я бы не пошел на это, не будь я готов. Ты же знаешь.  
— Знаю, — Бурцев вновь улегся Терновому под бок, уместив голову у него на руке. — Просто мне нужно было у-услышать, как ты говоришь это.  
Дане и правда не хватало подобного, чтобы поселить в себе стойкую уверенность в том, что между ними все в порядке. А теперь наконец пришло осознание — все серьезные проблемы позади. Они наконец достигли того баланса, которым, кажется, довольны оба. Бурцев получил то, что хотел, что ему банально требовалось. Терновой раскрылся и доверился так, как никому раньше. И разумом, и телом... Дошел до принятия, что это такая же необходимая часть отношений, элемент, без которого все развалится. Дане безумно льстило то, что это стало именно его заслугой. Теперь ему с новой силой хотелось быть рядом, проводить время вместе — по-разному и по-всякому.  
Но тур к облегчению большой части ребят закончился. А с ним и необходимость проводить друг с другом двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Само собой они стали видеться куда реже. У каждого образовались свои дела. У Дани — учеба и какие-то записи на студии, у Олега — постоянные фотосессии, интервью и выступления в тысячах километров от Москвы. Попытки урвать пару часов наедине превратились в какой-то не слишком увлекательный квест.   
Разнообразить его никак не получалось, пусть Бурцеву и казалось, что они уже готовы зайти чуть дальше. Чуть дальше, чем секс в квартире Тернового раз в неделю, в лучшем случае — два раза. Чаще не получалось. А хотелось. Да так, что вроде бы скромный мальчик стремительно наглел. Мог недвусмысленно положить ладонь на колено Тернового, когда тот вел машину. В первый раз правда выслушал нудную лекцию о безопасном вождении, мол «ты что, мы могли попасть в аварию». Не попали, если бы Олег так не дергался. Но к внезапным прикосновениям тот все еще не привык. Намеки срабатывали чуть лучше. Та же перспектива остановиться где-то на обочине буквально на десять минут зачастую натыкалась на строгий отказ Олега, он ведь за рулем, и это вообще дорога. Но пару раз Дане все же удалось, и они отлично провели время на заднем сидении! Маленький шаг для человека, огромный для их до ужаса «правильных» отношений.  
Казалось, Олег только-только оттаял и вроде как начал получать если не удовольствие, то что-то очень похожее, от их близости, а Даня уже вошел во вкус.   
Сдерживать себя рядом с Терновым было невыносимо трудно. Особенно на студии, которая стала просто идеальным местом. По ночам они могли зависать там вдвоем, по большей части, конечно, бездельничая. И так заманчиво было не просто смеяться, кидаясь чипсами и извращаясь над демками треков, а завалиться на диван вместе, прижаться, прозрачно обозначая «мне хочется», а затем забраться пальцами под футболку, провести дорожку поцелуев от уха к скуле, спуститься ниже по шее и остановиться на выглядывающей из растянутого ворота ключице.   
— Дань, мы же... Дань, мы на сту-удии, — в разрез со своими словами отстраниться Олег не пытался. Просто не проявлял инициативы. Впрочем к этому Даня привык. — Тут наверняка есть кто-то еще... или камеры.  
— Ну и что? — спалить их мог разве что охранник на проходной, а его мнение Бурцева волновало меньше всего. — У нас у-уже давно... ничего...  
— Давно? — Терновой усмехнулся, пуская Бурцева к себе на колени. — Позавчера, нет?  
— Ну-у-у говорю же давно, — недвусмысленно двинув бедрами, он склонился для поцелуя. — Я соскучился.  
— Ладно... я тоже, — чуть помедлив, Олег устроил ладони на заднице парня, сжимая.   
Конечно, Терновой тормозил, не сразу откликался, но Бурцева это не особо беспокоило. Он понимал, что для Олега это не вполне естественно и ему нужна пара лишних секунд, чтобы решить — «да, это нормально, здесь и сейчас». На это оказалось легко закрывать глаза, когда в остальном все было просто замечательно.   
Они были влюблены и не то чтобы мастерски скрывались, то и дело расплываясь в глупых улыбках. В отношениях Даня черпал и вдохновение, и силы для учебы и работы. На одном лишь голом чувстве влюбленности он мог прожить и день, и два в ожидании встречи. С их сумасшедшим графиком даже небольшая передышка становилась на вес золота. Не смазанные поцелуи на студии, а долгое и обстоятельное изучение друг друга. Целые сутки в квартире Олега, вдвоем — что-то из области фантастики.   
Бурцев этого ждал. Бурцев этого желал и как-то по-наивному, но готовился. Ему не терпелось дорваться до самого сладкого и творить все, на что только хватит фантазии. На Олега тут надеяться не приходилось, но Даня не сомневался, что справится и сам. Он сейчас ощущал полное право на Тернового и его тело, точно зная, что все в равновесии, что он не делает ничего против воли Олега, а значит — никакой проблемы в том, чтобы не вылезать из постели следующие сутки, нет.  
Конечно, Даня старался трезво оценивать потенциал Олега, понимал, что тому объективно трудно будет выдержать настоящий секс-марафон. Настаивать, давить и заставлять того поддаваться Бурцев, естественно, не собирался... Ситуация из разряда «и хочется, и колется». Но хоть несколько раз ведь можно? Разве это много после недели тактильного голода?  
Видимо много. Для Тернового уж точно. В то время как Бурцев, едва отдышавшись, уже готов был снова ластиться, прильнув к груди Олега, тот отстранился, с преувеличенным энтузиазмом засобиравшись в душ.  
— О-олег, — Даня тут же сполз на край кровати, чтобы успеть схватить того за запястье. — А я? Пошли вместе?  
— Дань.   
— Ну пожалуйста... — клянчить секс? Ну такое себе.  
— Еще целый день впереди — Олег обнадеживающе улыбнулся.  
— Всего один день, — Дане казалось, что ему Тернового будет всегда мало. Он тянулся к нему всегда, в то время как Олег теперь даже за поцелуем редко лез первым, ведь дальше поцелуй мог запросто перерасти в нечто более серьезное. А Терновой этого, видимо, не хотел. Все еще не хотел, прекрасно. Просто принял как должное. И пусть за эти двадцать четыре часа у Дани было немало шансов убедиться в обратном, любуясь тем как Олег подставляется под его поцелуи, предчувствие чего-то неладного крепко засело в голове.   
Довольно скромный опыт отношений еще не дал эмпатии развиться настолько хорошо, но зато Бурцев вполне мог похвастаться чуткой интуицией. Интуицией, подсказывающей ему, что все, что происходит между ними, лишь затишье перед бурей. Проблемы не исчезли, а только оказались заперты на ключ, и рано или поздно они найдут зазор и выберутся наружу.  
— Я... я, Дань, все, — ничего из ряда вот выходящего не происходило. Если не считать, что каждое такое ленивое, расслабленное утро, когда они вместе просыпались на квартире Тернового, Даня расценивал как подарок свыше и собирался использовать на полную. — Хватит.  
— Что хватит? — Бурцев, уже откинувший одеяло, только мешающее получить доступ к желанному телу, застыл в непонимании. — О-олеж?  
— Я не хочу, — впервые после их «перемирия» это прозвучало вслух. Все предыдущие намеки Даня не улавливал, эгоистично принимая согласие Тернового на близость как безлимитный абонемент.  
— П-почему? — скрыть раздражение, в которое мгновенно переросло возбуждение, не получилось. В смысле «нет»? Они ведь отлично провели прошлую ночь! Олег, кажется, даже вошел во вкус, уткнув его лицом в подушку, а сейчас... Может, не выспался?  
— Дань, давай не сейчас...  
— Почему? — уперто повторил Бурцев. — С чего это вдруг...  
— Не вдруг, — глубоко вздохнув, перебил его Олег. — Я, наверное, переоценил свои силы. Мне казалось, что смогу... А сейчас понял, что нет. Понял свои пределы.  
— И где о-они?   
— До твоих не дотягивают.  
— Э-это я давно понял, — зачем снова говорить об этом, если они вроде уже пришли к одному знаменателю?  
— Я устал, Дань, — если бы Олег мог, он наверняка отвернулся бы к стене, но нет. — Ты постоянно хочешь еще, а я... я не могу. У меня сил нет, я даже восстанавливаться не успеваю. Не в смысле физически. Хотя и это тоже... Просто когда я соглашался на близость, я не думал, что придется вот так себя изматывать. Секс должен расслаблять, наверное, а у меня наоборот. Я постоянно в напряжении. На студии, в машине, да где угодно... — Олег устало прикрыл глаза. — Мы не об этом договаривались. Ты был согласен найти тот вариант, который устроит обоих.  
— Я и сейчас со-огласен...  
— Тогда дай мне хоть в себя прийти! — уже раздражено бросил Олег. — Мне нужны перерывы. Время, чтобы накопить... энергию какую-то. У меня нет желания трахаться без перерыва. Мне это не так просто дается как всем. Как тебе.  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — этот эмоциональный всплеск от обычно сдержанного и немногословного Олега сбил Бурцева с толку. Как долго тот вынашивал это в себе? Зачем сначала убеждать, что все в порядке, а потом смотреть этим невыносимо жалостливым собачьим взглядом? Как будто его заставляет кто-то.  
— Заниматься этим... не так часто. Не сводить все к постели. Ты будто дорвался и остановиться не можешь. А я спонтанность не переношу.  
— Может тогда еще расписание со-оставим? — фыркнул Бурцев. Шутка, как говорится, смешная, а ситуация грустная.  
— На самом деле было бы здорово, — Олег шуток не выкупал. Будто для него это казалось нормальным. — Ну... не прям чтобы график на холодильнике висел, но...  
— Хватит, это сарказм. Мы п-придумаем что-нибудь получше, — что именно — Бурцев понятия не имел.  
За последние полгода Даня едва ли не возненавидел слово «компромисс». Так соблазнительно было перегибать палку в свою сторону, слепо веря, что таким образом он изменит что-то в Олеге. Этого не случилось. Олег все еще оставался Олегом с кучей проблем и загонов, продираться сквозь которые — себе дороже. Хотя Бурцев, конечно, пытался. Пытался даже слишком усердно. Слишком много о себе возомнил, когда на деле с самого начала, с первого откровения стало понятно — для Олега главное осторожность.   
Даня всегда был способным учеником и быстро усваивал уроки. Вот и сейчас послушно поумерил пыл. В первую очередь оставил идею перепихнуться где-нибудь в не самом подходящем для этого месте просто потому, что Олег слишком красивый, когда недовольно кривится в примерочной, натягивая предложенный стилистами костюм, или хмурится, подбирая биты... А на квартире, в полной безопасности и уединении, они оказывались не так часто, чтобы осознанно отказывать себе в этом. Бурцеву происходящее казалось неплохим балансом. Да, ему самому было ужасно мало. Хотелось большего — чаще, дольше, интересней... Но для Олега так безопасней. А отношения это ведь штука, работающая на двоих.  
Даня старался для Тернового. Старался соответствовать его ожиданиям. Он ведь несмотря на все трудности по-прежнему был влюблен. Только вот отклика получал все меньше. Это было непросто заметить за собственной эйфорией и возбуждением, но сейчас, когда отношения стали степенней, Бурцев все чаще стал ловить себя на мысли — «Олег остыл». Если раньше тот старался хоть отыгрывать интерес, пусть не проявлял инициативу, но искренне льнул в ответ, то теперь совсем закрылся. Движения — механические, ни одного лишнего. Взгляды — дежурные, не греющие. Даня все реже чувствовал на себе сильные руки, не ощущал хоть какого-нибудь интереса к собственному телу и... это расстраивало. Даже злило. Он ведь тоже железным не был. Им было сделано столько шагов вперед, а теперь они не то что откатились к началу — ушли в минус. Даже в самые первые, не слишком удачные попытки близости, он чувствовал больше... слово «желание» применять к Олегу казалось странным, так что скорее отдачи. Теперь Олег разве что трахал его раз в неделю, а то и реже, и этот секс не приносил ничего кроме технической разрядки. Каких-то внутренних ресурсов, о которых так любил говорить Терновой, стало не хватать Дане. Даже банальных проявлений любви через прикосновения, объятия и поцелуи... Раньше Олег говорил, что именно это для него и важно, а теперь совсем не тянулся. Будто отвадили.  
Не бывает ведь так, что в постели одни проблемы, а в остальном — сказка и полная гармония? Одно цепляется за другое. Даня, постоянно варящийся в мыслях о происходящем, стал чаще огрызаться, срываться по мелочам. Закрывая глаза на одни особенности Олега, невольно цеплялся к другим. Косяков за Олегом хватало. Все катилось... черт знает куда. И не то чтобы кто-то пытался этот процесс остановить. Сил не было. Да и мотивации практически тоже.   
Все чувства тонули в бессилии и усталости. В свои восемнадцать Дане хотелось другого. Хотелось простых и ярких отношений, чтобы срываться куда-нибудь по ночам, чтобы сначала целоваться украдкой, а потом отыгрываться друг на друге, добравшись до постели... и не только постели. Олег в такие мечты не вписывался. Разве что номинально. Да, они могли провести целый день в кровати, и эти часы выматывали, но... иначе. После хотелось сходить в душ и смыть с себя липкую усталость.   
Дане с самого начала была отвратительна мысль, что своими чувствами он Олега к чему-то обязывает. Но по итогу то на то и вышло. Он покрывал лицо парня поцелуями, не получая в ответ даже легкого поглаживания, спускался вниз, надеясь, что тот запустит пальцы в его волосы, направляя или даже подталкивая. Но Олег оставался безучастным, лежа на спине, будто это не ему отсасывают со всевозможным усердием. Или отчаянием. Тут уж с какой стороны посмотреть.  
— Ну все, хва-атит, — сложно сказать, что стало последней каплей. Даня просто не видел больше смысла в этом цирке.  
— Что такое? — Терновой поднялся на локтях, внимательно наблюдая как парень отстранился и отодвинулся на противоположный край кровати. Ситуация отдавала дежавю. — Дань.  
— Зачем тебе это?  
— Что именно? — ради чего Олег отыгрывал свою роль — непонятно. Ради чувств? Так они не гарантия.  
— Не прикидывайся, что не по-онимаешь. Наши отношения. Зачем тебе наши отношения? Если то, что происходит, вообще можно так н-назвать. Тебе меня не хочется. Мне тебя... уже нет. И к-компромисса дурацкого тоже нет.   
— А что тогда только что было? — Олег обвел взглядом разворошенную постель.  
— Попытка у-убедиться в обратном. Очередная, — Даня невесело усмехнулся. — Но это т-тупик. Разве ты не видишь? С этим нужно что-то делать, — с одной стороны, Бурцеву ужасно хотелось определенности, а с другой... вдруг стало страшно, что все закончится вот так.   
— Я не знаю, — Олег опустил голову. — Я правда не знаю. Мы попробовали и... видимо, не получилось. Извини. Я думал, что справлюсь, а сейчас даже подыграть не могу. Не могу дать тебе того, что ты хочешь.  
— Только и-извиняться не нужно, — Даню передернуло. Он до такого доводить не хотел. Это же Олег. Его Олег. Со своим существом, заставлять идти против которого — только мучать любимого человека. — Ты же не виноват, что... что все.  
— Все? — Олег поднял на него загнанный взгляд.  
— Ну не надо та-ак смотреть. П-пожалуйста. Мы же оба знаем, что ничего не выходит, что...  
— Но я же... мы... Есть же чувства.  
Последовала пауза.  
— Т-так все?  
— Что — «все»? — Олег оттягивал решение до последнего. Видимо, не хотел произносить сам.  
— Мы расстаемся?  
— Видимо так.  
— Д-да, — Бурцеву тоже хотелось добавить дурацкое «извини», но никому из них не за что было простить прошения. — Видимо так.  
Как бы не хотелось обратного, как бы не мечталось, Даня понимал — впереди у них нет ничего кроме вечных уступок и издевательств друг на другом. И пусть никто не отменял сладкого чувства влюбленности, и сердце при взгляде на улыбку Олега все еще пропускало удар — в своем выборе Бурцев не сомневался.   
Он четко усвоил, что обстоятельства порой сильнее самых красивых чувств, а взаимность автоматически не равняется счастью. Все гораздо сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и от тебя многое никак не зависит. Можно быть родственными душами и понимать друг друга с полуслова, нуждаться друг в друге, но всего этого не достаточно, чтобы оставаться вместе. Вместе как пара.   
И сейчас больше всего Бурцев переживал даже не из-за того, что этой самой пары из них не вышло. Нет. Его пугала вероятность потерять заодно и своего человека. Ведь оставаться после такого друзьями — странно, да и сложно. А оборвать все контакты... Даже если не брать в расчет работу — невозможно. Как после всего, что между ними было: после всех разговоров, всех доверенных секретов, всех подаренных искренних улыбок — просто взять и разойтись по разным сторонам?  
Даня не сомневался, что сейчас Олег изводит себя точно такими же вопросами. Однозначных ответов на которые не было и быть не могло.


End file.
